Fusosososo
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Le devolvió el gesto y lo abrazo desde el cuello. "Ti amo, Antonio" Le beso la mejilla y bostezo un poco para luego acurrucarse en su pecho. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. ;A;

* * *

><p>Suspiro y se reclino lo mas que se le permitía hacia la mesa de billar, tomo el palo de billar y se concentro en la bola blanca que tenia en frente.<p>

"_Stupido spagnolo_" Susurro y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

No podía evitarlo, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba la torpe risa del español y hacia que se distrajera, se sonrojo terriblemente al recordar la marca roja que tenia en el cuello por culpa del ojiverde.

"Lovi!" Escucho su voz y la puerta que estaba a su espalda siendo abierta.

"_Chigiii~!_" Golpeo la bola blanca con brusquedad e hizo que saliera de la mesa de billar.

"Lovi! Ten mas cuidado" Dijo el mayor quien se acercaba al italiano para ayudarlo. "No sabes jugar billar?" Sonreía divertido.

"Si se jugar _idiota!_ Solo no quiero que me veas, vete de aquí y déjame solo" Gruñía al ultimo para luego ir y recoger la bola blanca del suelo.

"No digas eso, Lovi" Suspiraba y se sentaba en una silla cercana. "Solo vine a verte, puedo hacer eso?" Le sonreía nervioso.

"Como quieras…" Trataba de no prestarle atención y dejo la bola blanca sobre la mesa para volver a retomar su juego.

Mientras sentía como la mirada del español lo seguía con cualquier paso que el diera y cada que miraba de reojo no podía evitar mirar esos ojos verdes que hacían que se sonrojara salvajemente y empezara a balbucear.

"Eres un _idiota_" Murmuro y respiro hondo para volver a reclinarse sobre la mesa de billar y comenzar de nuevo.

"Uhm… Que dijiste, Lovi?" Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que fallara el tiro.

"_Idiota,_ no me hables!" Exclamaba molesto. "Quédate callado! Puedes hacer eso?" Le reprochaba irritado, mientras el español solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza algo nervioso.

Esperaba por última vez recoger la bola blanca y ponerla en la mesa, miro al español de reojo y este continuaba observándolo pero en silencio, suspiro y se reclino en la mesa, concentrándose en la bola numero ocho, escucho unas pisadas a su espalda y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que al español se hubiera aburrido de verlo y se decidiera a marcharse.

Si su teoría era cierta, ahora podría continuar su partida sin interrupciones, pero tampoco quería que se fuera, volvió a mirar de reojo y ya no lo encontró sentado en la silla, pero tampoco escucho la puerta al abrirse.

Sin darle tiempo de girarse para verificar, unos brazos el rodearon la cintura envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

"_Chigiii~!_ No me asustes así!" Grito el italiano quien se movía de un lado a otro para quitárselo de encima.

Solo escuchaba una pequeña risa del ojiverde, pero sin decir nada, le susurro algo en el oído, causando que su aliento contra su piel lo hiciera estremecer. "Sh…" Le susurro. "No vas a seguir jugando? Prometo quedarme callado" Decía con un tono juguetón.

El menor se sonrojo furiosamente. "Quítate de encima!" Le dio un codazo que el español esquivo.

Suspiro, dándose por vencido continuo con la partida, tratando de concentrarse sintió el mentón de Antonio apoyándose en su hombro derecho. "N-No me distraigas…" Golpeo la bola blanca, dándole a la bola ocho.

"Lovi, no estoy haciendo nada…" Hundía su cara en el cuello del italiano e inhalaba su dulce aroma.

Sintió los labios del español posándose en su mejilla derecha. "Lovi, vas a seguir con tu partida?" Susurro en su oído.

"Lo haría si te movieras de mi espalda, _idiota_" Lo miraba de reojo.

El ojiverde se separo un poco solo para girar al italiano y que lo viera a la cara para posar los labios sobre los suyos, el menor soltó un jadeo ante la acción del mayor y lucho contra todas sus fuerzas para no corresponderle al beso y quitárselo de encima. "_I-Idiota!_ Que te sucede el día de hoy?" Preguntaba con un sonrojo en la cara.

"No me digas que no te gusto el beso" Le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida.

"N-No es de tu incumbencia saber eso…" Trataba de mirar hacia otra dirección, pero mirándolo un poco de reojo. "T-Termina con lo que estabas haciendo, maldición!" Dejaba el palo de billar sobre la mesa.

El ojiverde sonrió y rodeo la cintura del menor y lo levanto, sentándolo en el borde de la mesa, posando sus labios con los de el, uniéndolos en otro beso.

El italiano se sobresalto al sentir la mano del español dirigiéndose a su rulo, tirando un poco de el, soltó un gemido y el español aprovecho para deslizar su lengua en la boca del menor.

"Ngh…" Se separaba para tomar aire.

"Mhn… Lovi…" Se dirigía hacia su cuello para besarlo, lamerlo y dejarle unas pequeñas marcas.

El mencionado tímidamente, deslizaba sus manos bajo la camisa del mayor, sacándole unos gemidos de anticipación, lo ayudo a quitarse su camisa y la dejo caer al suelo.

Haciendo lo mismo, le quito su camisa, dejándola caer junto a la suya, y recorrió sus labios desde el cuello del menor hacia su pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando uno de sus pezones y haciendo lo mismo con el otro.

"Ah… Antonio…" Se inclinaba hacia atrás y apoyaba sus codos en la mesa. "Deja de jugar y hazlo rápido…Ngh…" Cerraba los ojos.

El español sonrió satisfecho y le beso en la frente. "Hacer que, Lovi…?" Preguntaba inocente.

No podía evitarlo pero le gustaba cuando el italiano lo necesitaba y mas de esta manera.

"Sabes de que hablo _idiota…_ Ngh…" Gimió al sentir la mano del mayor tirando de su rulo de nuevo. "_Per favore…_" Murmuro.

"Que dijiste, Lovi? No te escuche" Mentía mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones.

"_Per favore!_" Exclamo y lo tomo del cuello y lo beso en los labios, frotando su lengua contra la del castaño.

Le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior para separarse del beso y poner dos dedos en la boca del italiano para lubricarlos con saliva.

"Mhn…" Saco los dedos de su boca y los reemplazo por sus labios, besándolo con deseo y deslizando sus dos dedos dentro del menor.

"Agh…" Se tenso rápidamente al sentir los dos dedos dentro de el y se abrazo al mayor con fuerza.

"Relájate" Le susurro al menor en su oído y se espero un poco hasta que se acostumbrara, mientras que se dedicaba a besarle la cara tiernamente.

"Mhn…" Escondió su cara en el cuello del castaño y buscaba torpemente sus pantalones para desabrocharlos.

Comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus dos dedos un poco para que se acostumbrara un poco más.

"Antonio…" Mordió su cuello y le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior. "Apresúrate, maldición" Decía con voz ronca.

"Un poco mas" Deslizo un tercer dedo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y espero un poco mas, suspiro en alivio al sentir que sacaba sus dedos dentro de el con cuidado.

Se inclino mas hacia la mesa, colocando las piernas del menor alrededor de su cintura y llevando su erección dentro del italiano.

"Ngh…"

"Mhn…" Se espero un poco para que se acostumbrara. "Lovi…" Deslizo su mano hacia la erección del italiano y comenzó a masturbarlo.

"Ah…!" Jadeo el menor. "Y-Ya puedes moverte"

No necesito que se lo repitiera dos veces y le dio una embestida, causando que el italiano se estremeciera y apretara su agarre en sus piernas.

Continúo gimiendo al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos y la mano de Antonio masturbándolo.

"Antonio… Estoy apunto de…" Advertía entre jadeos.

Acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas un poco, si pudiesen llegar a su clímax al mismo tiempo, eso seria magnifico, pensaba el español.

Pero eso al parecer no seria hoy, pues Lovino fue el primero en alcanzar su clímax y gritar el nombre de su amado de sus labios seguido de Antonio.

"_Idiota, ti amo_" Murmuro el italiano, quien recostó su espalda en la mesa de billar, algo cansado.

Con cuidado, salió dentro del menor. "También te amo, Lovi" Le sonreía y se lamia un poco la mano.

"_Bastardo,_ no hagas eso!" Exclamaba con su cara roja llena de vergüenza, cubriéndosela con sus manos.

"Por que no? No tiene nada de malo, Lovi" Sonreía juguetón y se inclinaba para besarle el mentón.

"_S-Silenzio…_" Quito las manos de su cara para poder verlo. "Quiero dormir…" Murmuro cerrando los ojos, planeando dormir en la mesa de billar.

Escucho la suave risa del ojiverde de fondo y sus brazos rodeándolo, cargándolo y llevándolo consigo hacia su habitación, lo recostó en su cama, sintiendo el cuave colchón bajo su cuerpo y las cálidas mantas sobre su piel, abrió un poco los ojos para verlo sin ser descubierto.

"Lovi, descansa…" Le susurro y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Le devolvió el gesto y lo abrazo desde el cuello. "_Ti amo, Antonio_" Le beso la mejilla y bostezo un poco para luego acurrucarse en su pecho.

Sea como sea, a Antonio le encantaba cuando el menor hacia ese tipo de gestos para el, le dedico unos besos en la cima de su cabeza y murmuro un: "_Te amo_" Para luego hundir su cara en el cabello de Lovino.

* * *

><p>o_o A Antonio le excita ver a Lovino jugar billar. :B XD<br>O talvez ya estaba excitado cuando fue a verlo~ :B  
>*Nunca se sabra la respuesta* --  
>Que les parecio el lemon?:T<br>Me gusto mas el final x3 Y ver a Lovino rogando~ ./.  
>Reviews?<br>Y ahm... Casi lo olvido... ./. *Reparte invitaciones a cada lector/a* Estan invitados a leer mis demas fics. :D

**_Fusosososo~!_**


End file.
